Christmas Miracle
by AhmoseInarus
Summary: Christmas Eve finds Spencer Reid mourning a tragedy of his past. He finds comfort in the arms of Derek Morgan, and Christmas Eve offers them something they haven't had in a long time... Hope.


Christmas Miracle

Ahmose Inarus

SLASH WARNING!

Morgan/Reid

Written for the Christmas Smut Challenge on Facebook! My chosen set of prompts were:

Snow storm, power outage, Christmas Miracle

WARNING! Mentions of Mpreg!

* * *

DECEMBER 24th

Quantico, Virginia

* * *

Reid sighed, curled up on the sofa and trying to reading his book while Morgan bounced up and down on the sofa beside him. Reid was never a fan of sports, but he was even less of a fan when the game on TV turned his lover into 'a creature that more closely resembles a gorilla in the middle of a tantrum than a civilized human being', as Reid liked to say.

"GET THE DAMN PUCK OUTTA THERE!" Morgan was howling at the top of his lungs, and Reid waited for him to start beating his chest and breaking off branches from their Christmas tree to wave around in some ape-like display of his dominance and masculinity. Reid rolled his eyes and set his book aside. As long as the Chicago Blackhawks were on their TV screen, he was not going to be getting any reading done on the sofa before the fire, as he had been so eagerly looking forward to. He stood, pulling his cardigan closer around his slender frame and shuffled to the front window, brushing the curtain back and peering outside.

Jack Frost had decided to bypass the whole 'nipping at your nose' thing and just moved straight on to the 'punching you in the nose and breaking every fucking bone in your face' thing… mean son of a bitch…

Reid turned away from the window and the snow storm outside that prevented him from seeing anything but the neighbor's flood lights across the street. He stood by the window and looked around his home. A smile came to his lips as he hummed a little tune, and then sang a few lines…

"The weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful…"

"NO NO NO! COME ON MAN, THAT WAS TRIPPING!" Reid winced as his little song was interrupted by Morgan howling at the top of his lungs at the television again, demanding that a player on the Vancouver Canucks get sent to the penalty box… as if the Ref could hear him. Reid rolled his eyes and wandered over to their large Christmas Tree. He inhaled deeply, smiling at the crisp scent of it, then turned and slid his hand over the mantle, where three stockings were hung… Garcia had made them all.

There was a green stocking with a red paw print on it with the name 'CLOONEY' stitched to the top… Then a white stocking with red and green Holly and Ivy on it, with the name 'SPENCER' stitched to it, and then a black stocking with white, blue and silver snowflakes all over it with 'DEREK' at the top… Reid paused. There were four stocking hangers on the mantle… but the last one was empty. There was supposed to be a fourth stocking there… Garcia had made it for Reid and Morgan two years ago for Christmas when they had announced that they had been trying to have a baby, and Reid was finally pregnant… the last stocking was red, and had a big green wreathe lovingly stitched into it… but the stocking remained without a name… Reid has miscarried in his third week, and hadn't been able to conceive since…

Reid closed his eyes, fighting back tears.

"NO!" Morgan suddenly bellowed as what sounded like a foghorn suddenly blasted over the speakers of the television, making Reid jump, startled. "NO! COME ON, MAN!" Morgan howled as the noise from the TV continued, now sounding like an air raid siren and screaming firecrackers behind some obnoxious electric guitar… Morgan continued to shout at the Blackhawk's goaltender, oblivious to his mate's emotional state.

Reid turned and faced Morgan, standing slightly in front of the television now… Morgan had calmed slightly and was settling down… the puck was dropped, and the game was on again.

"Derek?" Reid asked.

"Hang on, Reid, not while the puck is in play! Move over a bit! Come on, Hossa, don't let it get away!"

Reid winced and bit his lip, curling his arms around his stomach and shuffling from the room, leaving Morgan to his hockey game… He paused in the hall between two doors. One was his office. The other was Morgan's office and weight room… Two years ago, they had been making plans to combine the two rooms and make the other a nursery…

He hurried on, tears burning at the back of his eyes. He didn't know why, all of a sudden, he was being so bothered at the fact that he was childless… he hadn't been like this for months.

He ended up in the bathroom, being inexplicably drawn to the cabinet… He slowly knelt and reached for a box that he had banished to the back of the cupboard. His fingers closed on the cardboard and slowly pulled it out, staring at the front. It was exactly as he remembered. First Response Home Pregnancy Test For Men. It was unopened. Reid sniffled and rubbed his eye with the back of his hand, and then fumbled at the end of the box. Before he knew it, he was staring at the little plastic testing stick in his hand. It had been nearly six months since he had been sobbing into Morgan's arms, telling him that he was done trying… that he couldn't take it anymore.

They still made love, but Reid, at least, had long ago given up hope. He didn't know if Morgan still hoped… Reid had stopped going to the specialist… he had stopped using the ovulation tests and stopped taking the meds… he had given up. So why, now, was he so drawn to the test? His mind ran the statistics for him… but still, he unwrapped the test, pulled down his pajama pants and… well, according to the adds, urinated on the most advanced piece of technology that he would ever pee on… Reid snorted to himself… he was pretty sure that if he tried, he could pee on something much more advanced. He may get fired for it, but he could TOTALLY do it.

But that's where his amusing train of thought ended. All of a sudden, everything went black.

"… NO!"

Morgan's shout from the living room made Reid jump and drop the pregnancy test. Okay… He wasn't unconcious… the power was out. And then, his lungs seemed to tighten. His heart pounded in his chest and he began to shake as he was overcome by a hot flash… he felt faint…

In the other room, Morgan was cursing up a storm. He could not BELIEVE IT! There was one minute and seven seconds on the clock in the third period! Chicago was in the lead by ONE POINT! The Vancouver Canucks were on a Power Play and had PULLED THE GOALIE! And then, just when the puck was about to drop… THE POWER WENT OUT!

Clooney watched Derek flip his lid, and slunk off to his safe spot in the laundry room.

Only the fire in the fireplace was lighting the room, and without the sound of the television and the subtle hum of the electricity and heater, Morgan could hear the wind howling outside.

But then, another sound was heard… a high, thin wail.

"Dereeeeek!"

Morgan didn't hesitate. The hockey game was gone from his head, and he was completely focused on the cry of his frightened mate. He hurtled the sofa and ran down the hall, sliding on the wood floor in his socks. He tumbled into the bedroom and his ears guided him through the dark towards the bathroom, picking up on the gasps within.

"Spencer?" Morgan called into the darkness, and a moment later he was holding the trembling body in his arms. "Spencer…" He gasped, startled at how badly Reid was shaking. And then he realized that Reid wasn't just shaking. He was crying.

"Whoa… hey now… Hey hey hey…" Morgan crooned gently. "Shhhhh… Spencer… what's wrong?" Reid just shook his head, still crying. Holding him close, Morgan guided Reid out of the bathroom, down the hall and into the living room. He brought him to sit on the thick rug on the floor by the fire and sat before him. Morgan then pushed Reid away from his chest and took his face in his hands, lifting it and staring into it… A sad look on his own face, Morgan gently brushed away Reid's tears with the pads of his thumbs.

"Spencer?" He said gently, and Reid slowly lifted his eyes. "Baby Boy… what's wrong?" Reid lowered his eyes and shook his head.

"… Why?" He gasped, and Morgan frowned.

"Why what?"

"Why are you with me?!" Reid sobbed. "Out of all the men and women in the world, who would gladly be with you… why would you choose something as… as flawed as—"

"Hey now." Morgan said firmly. "You stop right there… I don't ever… EVER, want you to be thinking like that, you hear me?" Reid just sniffled, shaking his head. Morgan drew him in close and held him, gently rocking him and murmuring soft words of love… Reid broke down and sobbed into Morgan's chest, slowly curling his legs under himself.

Morgan let him. He let Reid cry his little heart out, for nearly twenty minutes… and when Reid's sobs slowly quieted, Morgan finally turned and kissed the top of his head.

"I love you, Spencer..." Morgan whispered.

Reid sniffled, and whimpered "I love you too." Morgan smiled, and reached out his hand, brushing his knuckles over Reid's cheek.

"Whatever is bothering you, does it really matter?" He murmured, softly. "After all, we're here and we're together. What else matters?" Reid smiled slightly at his lover's words, finally raising his eyes and staring into the elder's deep brown eyes. "There's that smile…" Morgan cooed. And Reid finally relaxed. He allowed the anguish to drain from his heart and he leaned into the hand caressing his face.

Morgan curled a hand around the back of Reid's head and pulled the genius' face closer; their lips embraced. Reid moaned softly into the kiss, as Morgan's tongue slipped into his mouth and curled around his tongue. Reid felt so much love and tenderness in this kiss; he wished that it would never end. But it ended as Morgan pulled Reid into his lap, cradling him lovingly. Reid let his head rest on Morgan's chest, breathing in Morgan's scent; a soft musk, warm and earthy. He opened his eyes and watched the flames dance in the fireplace, the soft crackling soothing him as the winter storm continued to rage outside.

"Derek…" Reid whispered. "Please… make love to me.."

Morgan smiled and slowly shifted, laying Reid back onto the rug and moving above him, kissing over his face… Reid curled his arms around Morgan's neck, and drew him in close until they were cheek to cheek. Morgan closed his eyes and savored the soft moans and sighs from his mate as he stripped his body bare.

"This is my heaven, Pretty Boy. You…" He murmured into the boy's throat, and Reid smiled and purred. "I love you."

"I love you too..." Reid breathed, and kissed Morgan's shoulder as Reid unbuttoned Morgan's jeans. "Derek… you—"

"Shhhh..." Morgan said, pressing a finger against Reid's lips. Then he sat up and pulled off his shirt. "Don't speak. Just close your eyes, and feel..." Reid stared at his lover for a moment and then relaxed beneath him, closing his eyes.

"I love you, Derek…"

"I love you, too..." Morgan whispered and kissed Reid's soft mouth, gently moving a hand to caress his thigh, making his lover shiver and moan. He let his fingers trail up Reid's hip and side and back down to his thigh again, smiling as he felt Reid's fingers slide over his scalp and hold him firmly in place. Morgan allowed Reid's tongue to fight back, and gain entrance to his own mouth. He used his tongue to stroke Reid's as the young doctor tasted him. Morgan soon broke off the kiss, moving on to plant tiny licks and nips along Reid's jaw, listening to his lover's soft breathing, while stroking and caressing his body with his hands. Reid smiled and let his hands fall lightly to the floor by his head, basking in the warm feelings his mate's love and devotion gave him, rivaling the warmth of the fire.

The snow continued to whirl around outside, the wind howling. Reid didn't even hear it… He moaned as he felt Morgan gently spreading his legs and settle between them, letting their lower bodies press against each other. Reid rubbed against Morgan slightly and Morgan smiled, continuing to pamper his lover, stroking his skin and running his fingers through his hair.

"Spencer…" Morgan moaned, then reached out for the tube of lube that he kept in a little drawer on the side table there in the living room… he popped it open and coated his fingers, then returned to his lover, kissing him.

"Please, Derek…" Reid reathed.

"Shhh… I'm here with you, baby boy… for the rest of my life…"

* * *

This scene has been removed to keep in compliance with the content restrictions on this site. Please see "adult fan fiction . net" for the unedited version.

* * *

Several seconds later, Morgan's body relaxed and he rested his head on his lover's chest, laying still for what felt like hours.

"Reid?" He called softly after a few minutes. Reid's eyes slowly blinked open and fixed on his. Morgan smiled and sat up, slipping from Reid's body. He moved over Reid and kissed him tenderly before lifting him into his arms and laying him on the sofa… then he kissed his forehead and quietly stole out of the room.

He grabbed a flashlight, heading to the bathroom. He reached under the sink and fumbled for a hand towel, then turned on the warm water and soaked it. But then, as he turned to head back to Reid, his foot collided with something and sent it clattering across the floor. Frowning, he turned the flashlight until the beam fell across… Oh…

His heart dropped and his stomach gave a sickening lurch…

It was a pregnancy test…

He couldn't help but feel sick at the sight of it… How many times had he watched his lover pacing around as he waited the grueling 90 seconds that seemed to last forever? How many times had he watched Reid seize the test, his hope so thick you could taste it…? How many times had he watched his lover slide to the floor of the bathroom as the most crushing disappointment weighed down upon him…?

How many times had he held the young man, who meant more to him than life itself, as he had screamed and cried his pain as that little plastic test slipped from his fingers and clattered to the floor, it's horrible message GLARING up at them mockingly…

Negative.

Always negative…

Morgan had grown to hate the sight of those tests, and so had Reid. When Reid had thrown away the last test, months ago, announcing that he was giving up… that he couldn't take it anymore… it had been a strange mix of both grief, disappointment and… relief…

And now, there it was. Sitting on the floor, taunting him.

And then his stomach dropped… he realized that this must have been the source of Reid's complete breakdown…

Morgan sighed and plucked the test off of the floor and headed back to the living room, dreading the conversation that they had to have...

When he returned, Reid was lying on the sofa, staring into the fire with hooded eyes, glazed over in the aftermath of his orgasm. Morgan smiled slightly… he loved Reid's "sex eyes" as he called it… and he also loved the blush he would get every time he told Reid how much he loved those "sex eyes". But now was not the time. Morgan walked over and knelt beside his lover, kissing him as he used the warm, damp towel to clean the younger man up from their lovemaking.

"… Spencer?"

"Hm?"

"We need to talk." Morgan sighed, and Reid's hazy eyes immediately cleared and his body tensed. Morgan inwardly groaned. Reid was always so… uptight about things!

"About what?" Reid asked.

"First…" Morgan said gently. "I need you to understand three things." Reid eyed him. "The first is… I'm not upset. Okay?"

"Okay…" Reid murmured, now looking even more worried.

"The second is… I love you more than anything in this world." Reid nodded slightly. "And the third thing is… there is NOTHING in this world that would make me want someone else, or leave you. Do you understand?" Reid nodded again. "Okay." Morgan sighed.

"What is it?" Reid asked. Morgan paused, then reluctantly held up the pregnancy test. Reid's eyes widened and he paled, and then a look of emotional agony overtook him and he turned away, tears in his eyes.

"When did you buy it?" Morgan asked gently.

"It… It was in the back of the cabinet. Has been for nearly a year."

"I thought you had thrown them all away."

"I thought I had, too. I found it a couple of months after."

"Why didn't you get rid of it."

"… I don't know." Reid whispered.

"Okay…" Morgan nodded, reaching out and gently threading his fingers through Reid's hair, rubbing his scalp. "… I thought you had given up."

"… I have." Reid whispered.

"Then… why?"

"I don't know." Reid whispered again, closing his eyes and letting his tears fall.

"Baby boy… talk to me." Morgan said in a firm, but loving tone.

"I just…" Reid squeaked, but then sucked in a deep breath and settled down a bit. "I was looking at our stockings… and thinking about the fourth one." Morgan nodded, knowing exactly what Reid was talking about. "And… and I wanted to talk, but… Well…" Reid glanced at the TV and Morgan closed his eyes and clenched his jaw, anger flaring up.

"… I told you to go away." He hissed, furious with himself.

"Well, actually you said—"

"It doesn't MATTER what I SAID!" Morgan snapped. "What it all boils down to was that I brushed you off and hurt you."

"It's okay."

"No." Morgan argued. "It's not. You're the man I love, and I never want to hurt you." Reid just gave him a little smile and slid a hand around the back of his head, drawing the man down. They didn't kiss, but just pressed their foreheads together.

"I… I went to the bathroom and just… pulled it out." Reid whispered. "I almost threw it away, but I… I couldn't. So… I used it. And then the power went out, and it was all just too much and…"

"Shhh…"

"I'm sorry…" Reid whispered.

"Shhhh… You got nuthin' to be sorry for, Spencer. Nuthin'."

"I love you…" Reid whimpered, and Morgan kissed him. "Derek?"

"Hm?"

"Did… you give up?"

"What?"

"When I stopped everything." Reid clarified. "When I stopped with the prescriptions and doctors and tests and said that I'd had enough… I didn't even ask you… if… if you were ready to give up."

"Spencer… YOU were done with it."

"But there are TWO parents. You should have as much say in it as I do." Reid responded.

"It's YOUR body, Spencer."

"But it's OUR HEARTS." Reid argued.

"I still hoped and prayed, Reid…" Morgan admitted. "I still had faith that it would happen. But… if you were done with it… well… there's no way I was gonna force you to continue if you wanted to stop."

Reid stared at him, and then burst into tears. Morgan winced and drew his lover in close, rocking him. "Oh, Spencer… Shhhh… It's alright, baby boy. Whatever choices you make, past, present and future, I will stand by you. And if you think you're ready to try again, then I'll be with you, and we'll try again. And if you don't, then I will hold you close and we'll just go on with our lives. Okay?"

"… Okay." Reid nodded.

"Alright then." Morgan said, and picked up the pregnancy test. "I'll toss this."

"Burn it." Reid said, a cold hardness to his voice.

"What?"

"Burn it." Reid said again. Morgan blinked… the plastic would make the whole HOUSE smell! But… Reid had asked it of him. And so he would do it. He approached the fireplace and knelt before it. And then he moved as if to throw the test into the blaze. But he didn't. He stopped. He blinked. He blinked again. His mouth went dry and he swallowed thickly.

"… Spencer?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you… check the result?"

"The power went out before the ninety seconds." Reid said slowly, sitting up. "… Why."

"… Spence… you… you're pregnant."

Reid was frozen where he was, staring at his lover.

"What?"

"It's positive…"

"… That's impossible." Reid croaked, looking scared. "After all that time on the medications and with the doctors and the ovulation and fertility tests and… We're not doing any of that."

"What are the chances that it's wrong?!" Morgan blurted, a blaze of hope in his eyes. Reid just swallowed, staring at the test in Morgan's hand. The man stood and walked over to Reid, then sat beside him and held out the test. Reid accepted it with shaking hands, and stared down at it, sure that Morgan had read it wrong.

But he hadn't.

Positive.

"… I… I'm pregnant." Reid gasped. "How… how did this happen?"

"Well…" Morgan said with a grin, "when two people get together, and one of them has a uterus, they—"

"Shut up, Derek!" Reid cried, tears rolling down his face. But there was a smile on his lips. "Just shut up…" And he dropped the test and turned, flinging his arms around the man's neck, and kissing him. Morgan grinned as Reid had to break the kiss due to his sobs. Morgan just held him close, running a hand over Reid's belly.

"You're pregnant, Spence… we're gonna have a baby…"

"Yeah…" Reid hiccupped, grinning. "And Garcia can finally finish that stocking!"

And then, the lights flickered back on. Reid looked up, smiling as their Christmas tree lit up, and the television turned on, showing the evening news which was, of course, talking about the snow storm.

"I guess I'll check the net and see how the game ended…" Morgan sighed, sadly. Reid smiled.

"I'll go make some hot chocolate." He said, and headed towards the kitchen. But only moments later, the lights flickered and went out again. And with a squeak, Reid was on the sofa next to Morgan again. "Or I could stay here."

"And I can make love to you again…" Morgan murmured, and giggling, Reid allowed the elder man to lay him down beside the fire, and they proceeded to do just that…

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
